Potions Master The Side You Never Knew
by Ludicrous Lillith
Summary: What going on between Snape and this new teacher? Why doesn't his being a former death eater distress her? When she is held hostage will he save her or run to save his own skin?
1. A Bit of Witch Hazel

**_I would like to post a disclaimer stating that I do not own any part or parts of the Harry Potter Series or charcters. The one character in this fanfiction that is of my own imagination is Natalie Aspen._**

**_I would also like to say that I did indeed rewrite this story. I started it my sophmore year. I am now it my senior year. When I reread it I foud it absolutely dreadful. Honestly, it was horrible. But I have edited it extensivley and actually invented a plot idea. I shall be grateful of constructive critiscism and whatnot._****  
**

**Chapter 1 **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor Table, while Ron and Hermione bickered as usual. Harry was so used to this by now that he took no notice. Instead, he turned toward the High Table and to his surprise saw Remus Lupin. He had never known a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to return. It seemed especially strange, too, because Lupin taught their third year. Why did he return for their fifth year, but not their fourth? He watched as Snape eyed Lupin, his lip curled in its usual manner. He also saw a new person sitting to the left of Professor Snape.

Dumbledore stood and the chattering in the Great Hall came to a cease. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said beaming at the students seated. "I have a few announcements to make, but that can wait until after the Sorting Ceremony. Professor McGonagall, if you please."

The doors to the Entrance Hall opened and troop of terrified-looking first years traipsed in behind McGonagall. She led them up towards the High Table where she placed a stool. On the stool she placed an ancient, withered, patched wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

"When I call you up, you are to set this hat on your head. Once you have been placed into your house, you are to join your fellow house members at the House Tables," McGonagall said once the Sorting Hat had finished its song. When the Sorting finished Dumbledore rose to his feet again. "Welcome, welcome, welcome," he said to the first years. "Let us all welcome back Professor Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts. And may I also introduce Professor Natalie Aspen. She is the very first student teacher we've had for Charms." At this a woman with long, dark auburn hair, hazel eyes, and emerald green robes stood and gave, what seemed to Harry, a slightly apprehensive wave, and settled back into her seat next to Snape. "Those are all the announcements I have for now. Tuck in!." As soon as he said this the tables filled with all sorts of foods.

Harry, who didn't have a big lunch, was ravenous. He started in on the tripe and potatoes. Ron glanced at Professor Aspen, who had been busying herself with herb-roasted chicken and mashed potatoes, as she spoke animatedly with Snape. When he pointed out this peculiar sight to Harry and Hermione, they both gave him rather quizzical looks though still chewing their food. "If you don't believe me look for your ruddy selves then," Ron said impatiently. So they did. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Snape and Aspen smiling (revealing partially chewed treacle tart, but he caught himself and shut his mouth).  
"Holy...Whoa! He is! He is smiling! And that's definitely not the same leering, malicious smile he gives me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, you can't expect him to go through life sneering," Hermione simply stated.

"I can't?"

"Of course not! Did you actually believe he's never happy?"

"No. You know as well as I that he's usually happiest when he's punishing me or making cracks about my father."

"Exactly," stated Ron, "But we've never seen him smile when talking to another teacher."

They continued to talk about how each of their summers had gone. Once everyone seemed to have had their fill of the desserts, they went up to their house common rooms, speaking of their summers.


	2. Avoiding, Perhaps?

**Chapter 2**

Snape sat in his office after dinner, thinking (aloud and silently) all the while of how best to pester Harry during potions class when he stated, "I am so diabolically British it's sexy."

"I have to agree with you there Severus."

Snape whipped around to find none other than Natalie Aspen leaning in his doorway. "I didn't think anyone was listening to me," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, I wasn't. I just walked in on that last lovely, and very true, statement. I stopped by for a chat. Now, I realize I have been with Professor Flitwick preparing lessons, but it seems you've been avoiding me, well except for the feast. Have you been avoiding me, Severus?"

"No, I've just been extremely busy preparing for my classes," said Snape, though his voice lacked much conviction.

"You know, I don't need to be an accomplished Legilimens to know that is a load of dragon dung. It seems to me that you could have come to visit me in my office."  
Snape remained silent after this statement and just smiled at Natalie, an unusual glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

Natalie entered Snape's office further.

Natalie and Snape went back a long time, to their first year at Hogwarts to be exact. They were both sorted into Slytherin, but couldn't be more different. Snape had been (and still is) rather withdrawn from everyone else while Natalie was comical in a sarcastic manner. Nevertheless, they had been best friends. Snape felt Natalie was truly the only one who really understood him. Natalie felt, herself, that those who had made fun of him were absolutely dreadful. She was always telling people off for bothering him, especially that James Potter and Sirius Black.

When they pulled out of their embrace, Natalie said, "I have missed you so much. And you haven't bothered to keep ruddy well in touch!" At this she gave Snape a light and rather playful slap on his arm.

"Oh and you have?" Snape asked this and watched as Natalie smiled guiltily and blushed.

"Ah well, come to my office sometime. We can have a spot of tea and catch up on everything. I've always fancied having a nice little bunny. So, if you don't show, I might just turn _you_ into that lovely rabbit," she said still smiling.

"You will, will you? Right, well I guess I'll show up. I certainly don't want to experience what Lucius's son has." And seeing the confused look on Natalie's face he continued to explain. "About 3 weeks before the summer holiday Alastor Moody, stopped by to speak with Professor Dumbledore and saw Master Malfoy, one of my house, of course, with his wand aimed at Potter. Now, I would have simply taken points from Potter for causing a disruption. Alastor, on the other hand ,decided to turn Malfoy into a white ferret and bounced him around the Entrance Hall, until Professor McGonagall stopped him, that is." Natalie laughed lightly a this particularly delightful anecdote.

"Sounds absolutely lovely," she said. "Well, I must get back to my room. I'm dreadfully tired. Care to walk with me?"

"I'd love to." They left Snape's office chatting in a hushed manner.


	3. Quite Shocking

**  
**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was curious as to how Aspen made Snape laugh while he was cold to everyone else that crossed his path. He had been watching his Marauder's Map in his dormitory and noticed Snape and Aspen leave the former's office together. He wore his Invisibility cloak to follow, out of curiosity. As he was walking down a staircase, he heard voices. Ahead of him saw Natalie and Snape, hand-in-hand, laughing as though one of them had just told a rather witty joke. About five minutes had passed when they came to a halt on the fourth floor outside a portrait of a wizard who appeared to be sleeping. Harry stopped to watch.

He could not believe what he witnessed. Snape wrapped his free hand around Natalie's neck to pull her close to him.

"I missed you," he whispered ever so seductively into her ear. He lightly kissed her cheek, then her lips. Snape bit her lower lip gently and slid his tounge ever so gracefully into her mouth. Leaving his left hand still on her neck, he moved his right hand down to find a rather nice ass. He grasped it, though not too roughly. All the while Natalie moved her hands slowly down his back to his ass and pulled him closer to her. She could feel him against her. It was something she missed very much. She gently grabbed him, which, of course, slightly surpirsed him. He broke the kiss that seem to last forever. 

Harry's jaw dropped; he couldn't believe it.

When Snape lifted his head he tilted her chin as well. Natalie looked at him and smiled. "You know," she whispered, "owing to the fact that we are both authority figures in this school, it's quite unprofessional to stand in the corridor snogging." She winked then kissed him lightly. "Well, I'd better be getting to bed. I shall see you at breakfast."

"You shall," replied Snape. He started to walk away slowly. Natalie retreated into her chamber not far from the portrait by which they stopped.

Snape was walking a bit faster, now that Natalie was no longer visible, with an uncharacteristic bounce in his step and a smile on his face.

Harry hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, removed the cloak as he gave the Fat Lady the password, and clambered through the hole up to his dormitory.

* * *

"Certainly took you long enough," said Hermione in an agitated voice at breakfast.

"I was tired Hermione," Harry replied. "Listen, I saw Snape last night...with that new professor."

"Snape?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison. "How did you --" started Hermione.

"Nevermind." He didn't really want to tell them just yet how he happened to see them. "They were walking, holding hands, and" he added with a whisper, "they kissed!"

"Did she smack him?" Ron was quite curious.

"No, she actually seemed to _like _it."

"Whoa! That lady's mental!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, she is _not_ mental," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Kissing Snape? Oh, no...she's a definite nutter."

"What've we got today?" Harry asked, changing the subject rather abruptly while Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh…Oh yeah, Charms and Herbology this morning," said Ron.

After breakfast they made their way to their first class. They took seats at the front of the room where Aspen was standing. "Hello class. Professor Flitwick would like me to introduce what we will be attempting today. But, first I'd like to make sure everyone is here." As she took attendance she noted that Malfoy wasn't in class. "As you are fifth years, you will begin vanishing objects. To get a bit of practice you will only be vanishing simple items first. Today your object will be a feather. Allow me to demonstrate."

Later that evening, Ron asked, "So how about Aspen, eh? Quite a teacher if I say so myself. Are you _sure_ you saw her and Snape last night? He doesn't seem like her type."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Harry said, "I know it sounds weird, but that's what I saw."


	4. Page 394

**Chapter 4**

Natalie sat in her office, sipping tea and reading a book on Vampires she picked up from the library. Entranced by the book, she didn't notice her office door open.

"Turn to page 394," said a rather seductive voice right next to her ear. Knowing it was Snape, she smiled and found page 394. Staring up from the page was something she didn't quite expect to find in a book about Vampires.

"Severus! Oh, honestly. You haven't changed a bit!" Slamming the book shut, she jumped up and swirled around to find a rather sultry-looking Snape.

"I meant it when I said I missed you."

"I'm sure," she replied as she stood on tiptoes to pull his hair and gently bite his neck. "I missed you too."

Snape looked at her, "You haven't changed a bit either." There was a glimmer of longing in his eyes as he gazed at her. He sat in her chair; she followed suit and sat in his lap and kissed him. They sat there for a long while, Snape embracing Natalie in his arms. Neither spoke.


	5. A Lovely Shade of Green

**Chapter 5**

"We have Double Potions today don't we?" Harry asked at breakfast, a pained expression on his face.

"Yeah, with the Slytherins, as usual," Ron said, his expression equally as pained.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it. Honestly," said the third member of the Trio.

"Oh come off it Hermione. We know you don't like it either," replied Ron, slightly irritated.

"I just meant you should be used to it by now."

"Used to it, sure. Doesn't mean we enjoy it."

After lunch the Trio made their way down to Snape's dungeon and took their usual seats in the back of the class. Professor Snape entered the room, robes billowing behind him, and the class fell silent.

"Today you will be concocting the Draught of Cunning. The instructions," he flicked his wand, "are on the board. The ingredients," he flicked his wand again, "are in the cupboards. I doubt any of you will succeed in making it correctly, yet if you do, the draught will have a noticeably violet shade, an herb scent, and emit an amethyst vapor. Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!"

As the students took out the cauldrons and ingredients, Malfoy knocked over Harry's rucksack, spilling its contents. "Oops, sorry Potter. How clumsy of me," he said sardonically.

"Mr. Potter," said the cold drawling voice of Snape, "you really should try to not be so inept. Five points from Gryffindor for disruptive behavior."

Harry's hatred for his Potions teacher burned deep inside him. At that moment, the dungeon doors opened and in walked Professor Aspen wearing robes of the deepest crimson. This greatly perplexed the students because no one has ever interrupted a Potions lesson before, aside, of course, from little Colin Creevey during the Triwizard tournament. Snape looked up from his desk and smiled at the sight of his colleague and friend. "Yes Professor?" he asked, though his tone wasn't harsh in the slightest. Harry thought he noticed a slight twinkle in his eye.

Just then, Malfoy stated loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Hey, Potter, why don't you just give up now? We all know your potion's not going to turn out right anyway. You could save you ingredients from being wasted." Apparently, Malfoy hadn't seen this other teacher walk in.

Natalie turned and saw the blonde Draco sneering at the legendary Potter. "You must be Master Malfoy, you look a great deal like you father. You're probably just as intolerable. I hear tell you make an amazing bouncing ferret, though. She winked at Snape. "Perhaps, when you make it to my class, we can see just how bouncy a ferret you make - which brings me to the reason I am here." She turned to Snape but still spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Master Malfoy has not been coming to my classes. I have sufficient evidence to believe he has been skiving. Aside from Professor Binns and Sinistra, the other professors and the can confirm that he has been in class. Being that you're head of Slytherin, I decided to speak with you. I do apologize for interrupting your class."

At this Snape gave Malfoy a rather malicious smile indeed, something Harry had never seen. He beckoned to Malfoy to approach his desk, continuing to look at Malfoy even as he spoke to Natalie. "I understand perfectly Professor. Do _you_ understand perfectly Draco? You do realize that skiving results in a week's worth of detention and I sense I should inform your father. What do you think Professor?"

Natalie nodded in agreement. "Quite a wise decision."

"What about you?" He said looking at Malfoy, "What do you think Draco?" Though, Snape really had no intention of contacting Malfoy Sr.

Malfoy returned to his seat, a slight shade of green and looking quite terrified. A wide smile spread across Harry's face; he had never seen Malfoy look so utterly speechless.

After a private word, Natalie left the class and Snape went back to grading papers.

Ron turned toward Harry and Hermione. "Did you see Snape when Professor Aspen walked in? He looked positively _cheerful_! What going on?"

Hermione replied with, "Your guess is as good as mine."

They continued to talk about the possibilities of what could be going on with Snape.

Suddenly, a cold drawling voice was heard behind them. "Perhaps if you spent less time talking about things that don't concern you, you wouldn't seem so incompetent when concocting potions, Mr. Potter." It was Snape. It seemed that he had gotten up to check on the potions and had overheard them speaking. The Trio fell silent and continued to work on their draughts.

At the end of class Snape called Harry up to his desk. "I hardly think, Potter, that my personal life is any of your business to meddle in, let alone discuss with others. Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Perhaps next time you'll keep you mind on the lesson."

Harry left, his veins coursing with hatred for his Potions Master, to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him at the end of the hall. "That slimy _git_! Fifteen points! " Harry was seething.

"Well, Harry, we were talking about his personal business." Hermoine added hastily upon seeing Harry's expression, "Not that I'm trying to defend him or anything!"


End file.
